Cold spray coating systems and methods are used to apply various types of coatings to a substrate object. For example, a steel mechanical component may be coated with a protective layer of material to prevent corrosion of the mechanical component.
Cold spray methods use a spray gun that receives a high pressure gas such as, for example, helium, nitrogen, and air, and a coating material, such as, for example, metals, refractory metals, alloys, and composite materials in powder form. The powder granules are introduced at a high pressure into a gas stream in the spray gun and emitted from a nozzle. The gas stream velocity may be supersonic. The particles are accelertaed to a high velocity in the gas stream that may reach a supersonic velocity.
The powder impacts the substrate at a high velocity. The kenetic energy of the powder causes the powder granules to deform and flatten on impact with the substrate. The flattening promotes a metallurgical, mechanical, or combination of metallurgical and mechanical bond with the substrate and results in a protective coating on the substrate. One advantage of cold spraying methods is the negligible to nil phase change or oxidation of particles during flight and high adhesion strength of the bonded particles.
Some substrates are treated with heat after the application of the coating. The heat treatment may include, for example, placing the substrate in an oven or furnace for annealing. The step of annealing the coated substrate increases the complexity of the process, the duration of the process, and uses additional industrial resources and energy.
Thus, a method, system, and apparatus that simplifies applying cold spray coatings and increases the efficiency of applying cold spray coatings is desirable.